nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eldest
Upon the Eldest homeworld it was a night like many others, an unending onslaught of harsh storms whose thunderous movements shook the entirety of the planet. This unforgiving climate was the unfortunate reality for those surviving in the days after the fall. For it once had been that the Eldest were a prosperous collection of elven tribes, existing within their home system in a harmonious confederation centered around (what had been since the dawn of time) a wondrous home planet. Their system ripe with resources and lacking in hardships, the Eldest built a great empire over the first millennia following the dawn of time. In the time of their greatest power and influence, the tribes extended to each of the many planets within their widespread home system. They were engineers of fantastic technology, captains of fantastic fleets, masters of their fate. But even at their most powerful these elves feared the stars beyond their own, fueled by their distrust of other advanced races,many of whom lived much shorter and brutal existences than the Eldest would ever accept for themselves. Confined within their self imposed prison, it was soon enough that the needs of the Eldest would overpower and rapidly consume what the system could offer them; with the squabble for materials causing the tribes to begin to distrust one another--thus beginning the Fall. Not many years thereafter, the tribes began to drive one another apart--this combined with the small number of remaining viable planets served to leave many tribes adrift in space. It was there the Eldest race began its descent, slowly succumbing to madness, starvation, and the still embrace of the void. Those tribes fortunate enough to claim their own planets quickly realized they could not make it on their own, as no one planet remained with every required resource readily available. The Eldest were not unfamiliar with war, having over millennia culled many various lesser species across the system and some small spats with other advanced races, but never before had they fought amongst themselves. Turning their own terrible technologies of war upon their own kind they purged almost the entire race from existence, with the aftermath leaving but three tribes where once there had been thousands. Working together, these pitiful tribes managed to scrap together what little remained of their once glorious people--some scavenged relics and decrepit vessels, and sought refuge upon their ancient homeworld. Every elf was made responsible for scavenging supplies from across the system, bringing it to the homeworld, and piecing together a new life for the eldest. Here where it all started, they would attempt a new beginning. Six centuries after the fall, the homeworld was stable enough that the Eldest could hope to do more than just merely exist. While constant violent storms wracked their planet, the Eldest survived-- safe within the confines of the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was surrounded, shielded from the ruined planet's dangerous tendencies by the last remains of their old technology and the shattered husks of their once proud fleets. Within the confines of this fragile security the Eldest clung to life, and through their struggle they had found a small glimmer of hope. With the atrocities of the fall still held close in memory, survival had all but eliminated their fears of life outside their system. Their quest to persevere had now lead to the discovery of new planets--new systems-- just outside their own. In these new places a new legacy could be forged, with the Eldest of all races now after all of this time ready to begin where they had not been since the dawn of time--at rock bottom. Category:Nationbuilder IX: Stationbuilder